Lucky Black Cat
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Some believe that a black cat means bad luck, but Miguel learns that’s not always the case. Sometimes they can lead you to good luck. Or in this case, true love.


Title: Lucky Black Cat  
Summary: Some believe that a black cat means bad luck, but Miguel learns that's not always the case. Sometimes they can lead you to good luck. Or in this case, true love.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Oneshot. Gift fic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hiya! This fic is dedicated to Destiny Kitty for that wonderful piece of artwork she did for me! X3 I love it lots. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

Cats are strange creatures.

Miguel doesn't hate nor love the creatures, but he must admit that he prefers dogs. Dogs are obedient, you can train them to do anything. And they most certainly do not have a hidden agenda.

Unlike cats.

Try ordering a cat to do something. The sleek creature simply glances up with narrow and disinterested eyes before curling up and going back to sleep. The only time that it comes up purring to you is when it wants something.

They're disobedient, lazy and oh-so fluffy. And those claws hurt!

One would think that Miguel would have a better relationship with cats, especially since his elderly grandmother is one of those eccentric cat ladies that has about fourteen cats. She loves them to bits. Especially all the legends and stories about them.

There's so many legends regarding these furry little felines. Especially black cats.

Growing up in Spain and traveling most of Europe, Miguel has heard all sorts of legends about these dark furred creatures. Some say they bring good luck, while others say they bring bad. If a black cat crosses your path, it means bad luck will befall you. But if you allow the cat to enter your home, you shall be graced with good luck.

In Scotland, a strange black cat on your porch is a sign of upcoming prosperity. In Ireland, when a black cat crosses your path in the moonlight, it means there is going to be an epidemic illness. In Italy, it was believed that if a black cat lay on the bed of a sick person, that person would die. Many years ago in England, fishermen's wives kept black cats in their homes while their husbands went away to sea in their fishing boats. They believed that the black cats would prevent danger from occurring to their husbands while they were away. These black cats were considered so valuable that they were often stolen.

Superstitions centering around the black cat are some of the most widely known and popular superstitions.

And the most contradicting.

So, do they bring good or bad luck? Which is it?

Miguel isn't sure, but he certain that there is a black cat trailing not far behind him, keeping at his pace. Every now and again the feline would meow at him, gaining his attention.

It must be a pretty silly sight to see a cat following someone home. Isn't it usually a dog?

His grandmother was especially fond of these black cat superstitions. She used to say that if a cat was washing its face, it means rain was coming. She also said that when a black cat follows you, it means good luck.

So, this is a good sign then?

Well, since he's in Japan, the Japanese believe cats to be good luck, so yeah. Maybe this feline following him is a good sign.

Either that, or he's going crazy.

The cat suddenly lets out another meow, this time louder than previously. Miguel spins on his heels and gives the cat a look of exasperation. "What do you want?"

The cat merely flicks its tail, tilting its head to the side as if saying that his presence should be obvious. _Foolish human._

A vein pops on Miguel's forehead. "Did that cat just look at me like I'm an idiot?" he mutters to himself more so than out loud. But the cat manages to respond with yet another loud meow, flicking its tail once again.

Miguel mutters a noise of annoyance. He doesn't know what to do. With a dog he could throw something and distract it, but what do you do with a cat? Especially with a cat that is sitting on the sidewalk, looking a little too smug for Miguel's likening.

"Great," Miguel mutters as he runs a hand through his exuberant golden hair. "I'm beginning to think that a cat can look smug," he sighs and turns to begin walking again.

Suddenly, the cat shoots in front of him and walks across his path, from the right to the left. It stops a foot in front of him, looking down a paved pathway that weaves through the park. The cat turns its head towards him to look at him before turning back to the path.

Miguel can't help but blink. Is this cat trying to make him go through the park?

"Great," Miguel drawls out, his eye twitching slightly. "A cat wants me to take the long way back to the hotel."

The cat suddenly turns to him again, turning its body at an angle and then fizzes at him, hissing loudly, baring its long white fangs.

"Ok, ok!" Miguel replies immediately as he raises his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture. "Calm down," he mutters almost nervously. He could have sworn that cat's eyes turned red like fire.

There's nothing to worry about, his grandmother used to say. These cute little creatures are harmless.

Yeah right.

The cat turns back to the path and starts to meander down it. Miguel debates whether or not he should put his sanity to the side and follow the feline, or simply ignore it and keep on walking.

"Merow!!!"

"I'm coming!" Miguel announces as he sighs in defeat. If Aaron ever finds out about this, he'll never live it down. But he has to give some credit to this cat, it sure is persistent.

The path winds its way towards the more secluded part of the park, and yet the cat continues on, Miguel trudging disgruntedly behind the furball. He still can't believe he's doing this.

Following a cat because it hissed at him? Grandmother would be so proud.

Suddenly, the cat stops dead in its tracks and sits down in the middle of the path. Miguel blinks as he too stops in his movements, raising an eyebrow, silently wondering what the cat is trying to pull now.

Who knows. It might try to steal his wallet next.

"Hey, Kai!"

Snapping his head up, Miguel quickly glances around at his surroundings, looking for the source of the voice and the person in question. Kai is here? He hasn't had a decent conversation with dual hair enigma for a few days now. Not like they used to after the fall of BEGA. Now, Kai would simply blush a light shade of pink, mumble something and disappear. It's kinda cute, but it's annoying when he can't find the teen for the rest of the day.

He likes spending time with the beautiful Phoenix, but he keeps taking off so much now that Miguel is beginning to wonder if it was something he said or done.

It hurts him to even consider that. Heck, it hurts him when he can't spend time with Kai.

Peering out from behind a tree, Miguel can see the said teen sitting on a low branch in a large tree. Upon hearing his name, Kai simply tilts his head to the side in question.

"There you are," Ray says as he practically storms into view, his eyes narrow with annoyance. "You're been acting strange. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Kai replies stiffly as he falls elegantly forward and landing softly on the ground. "What makes you believe that I do?"

Ray sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Kai, you've been moping around for the past week. You don't train that much anymore and you're always sighing. There's something bothering you, so what is it?"

"Nothing you can help with," Kai mutters as he turns his head away, a shimmer of sadness within the depths of his ruby eyes.

Miguel immediately feels his heart go out to the enigma. The sadness in his eyes is really pulling at his heart strings. He fights the urge to enter the clearing and comfort Kai in someway, but a part of him wants him to wait.

Maybe, just maybe, he can find out what is bothering Kai.

"So, there is something bothering you?" Ray asks, a smug smirk appearing on his lips, immediately zoning in on the slip up.

Kai winces when he realizes his slip up as well. He frowns and folds his arms over his chest, trying his best to look defiant. He stares Ray down for a few intense moments, then suddenly, Kai sighs as he drops his arms and leans his back against a tree behind him, pouting in defeat.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Ray asks again, dropping his smirk to look at his captain in blatant concern. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I don't really know," Kai sighs as he lets his head far back to rest against the tree. "I just feel strange, especially around…a certain someone."

Ray blinks in amber eyes in confusion, before furrowing his brow. "Strange? How?"

Kai closes his eyes and frowns. Ever since Miguel had returned to Japan for a visit with his teammates, he's being experiencing these strange physical phenomena. His heart would flutter uncontrollably, making his palm sweat and his voice to waver. Whenever Miguel so much as looks at him, he feels like his cheeks are on fire. And when Miguel actually smiles at him, he feels his legs go weak.

Lets not forget the shivers that races through his body whenever Miguel touches him or brushes his hand against his.

They almost make his heart stop altogether.

He knows that Miguel has something to do with these strange occurrences as they only happen when he's near. But when he isn't, Kai suffers from these feelings for pain. It's unnerving to be around Miguel, but it's even more painful when he isn't around.

It's…just really messed up.

"I don't know," Kai replies the best his can, trying to make sense of these new and strange emotions. "I just can't seem to stop thinking about him."

"Who?" Ray prods for a bit more information. He frowns when Kai presses his lips together in a thin line. "Who is it, Kai?"

"It's Miguel, alright?" Kai finally snaps, his face turning bright red as he frowns. He leans his head forward again, his eyes still close. He raises a hand and places it over his heart. "My chest hurt sometimes."

Miguel physically reels back in shock. So, it is his fault…

Ray continues to frown in confusion and concern. Suddenly, his eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. Is there something medically wrong with Kai, or is it emotional?

"I've never felt anything like this before," Kai confesses softly. "It's unnerving."

Hearing the soft confusion in Kai's voice, it takes all of Miguel's will power not to make his presence known. He grips the bark of the tree tightly in his hand as he turns his head away, intense guilt in his expression.

He didn't mean to make Kai feel this way. But it's not his fault. His chest hurts too when Kai isn't around.

A smile suddenly appears on Ray's lips, a fang appearing and glistening in the light. "Is that so?"

Kai pushes himself away from the tree, frowning when he notices a small hint of humor in Ray's voice. "What?"

"Tell me, do you only get these feelings around Miguel?" Ray asks, his smile not wavering an inch.

"Yes."

"And when he isn't around?"

Kai's frown deepens. "It…feels worst."

Miguel grips the tree with white knuckles, realizing that Kai is going through the same thing he is.

Ray suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, Kai," he chuckles, succeeding in startling them both. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're just in love with Miguel!"

"I'm what?!" Kai says in disbelief, his eyes wide and a dark red blush on his cheeks.

With his own expression of shock, Miguel shakes his head in disbelief at how foolish he's been. It should have been obvious to him. The signs where all there!

Suddenly, the cat that was sitting quietly at his feet the whole time swipes at him with its claws, making a thin scratch on Miguel's leg. He releases a yell of surprise and finds himself stumbling into the clearing, managing to straighten himself before hitting the ground. The two teens who thought they were alone immediately snap their attention to him, an expression of surprise and then amusement appearing on Ray's feline features.

But Kai has this 'Oh My God' look on his face.

"Miguel?" he murmurs, taking a couple of steps back.

Miguel rubs the back of his neck in an display of embarrassment. But there is also a sense of joy in his eyes, an expression that says his luck is about to change. "Hey, Kai," as he takes a step forward, keeping his eyes firmly on him.

Kai looks ready to bolt, but before he has a chance to, Miguel lunges forward and wraps his arms around him, keeping him still. He turns to Ray and motions with his head and eyes for him to leave. Ray promptly gets the message and makes a hasty exit.

"Let go!" Kai almost pleads with him as he struggles in Miguel's strong arms.

"Wait," Miguel murmurs, turning Kai around in his arms, placing a hand on his cheek and then leans forward, pressing their lips together in a sudden, but tender kiss. Kai immediately stops struggling and stands completely still in his arms. Miguel continues to hold the enigma tightly in his arms, keeping his lips soft. He is about to pull away when Kai suddenly grasps onto him and presses their lips a little more firmly together. Miguel slips his arms down to wrap around Kai's waist, allowing the enigma to run his hands up his chest and slip his arms around his neck as they continue to trade soft, sensual kisses.

Slowly, Kai pulls back from the kiss, but he stays perfectly still and content in Miguel's arms. He blinks slowly for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly as he shakes his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he whispers.

"No," Miguel replies, completely understanding what Kai is referring to. "It doesn't."

"What does it mean?" Kai asks softly.

"It means I've fallen in love with you, too," Miguel says, smiling warmly when a light dusting of pink settles on Kai's cheeks.

"So, we're dating now?"

Miguel chuckles and places a light kiss on his nose. "Yes, we are."

"This is…an unusual way for two people to get together," Kai comments as he gently touches his lips with his finger tips, almost not believing that this is really happening.

"Don't get me started on unusual," Miguel says as he gives him a warm smile. "A cat brought me here."

Kai furrows his brow in confusion and is about to question him further when he hears a rustling noise behind him. Tensing a little, Kai glances over his shoulder to see a sleek black cat meander into sight. It meows when he reaches Kai's feet and then sits down to clean its paw. Rather smugly.

"Oh, it's that cat again," Kai says in mild surprise, turning slightly in Miguel's arms to get a better look.

"You know this furball?" Miguel asks, also turning his gaze to look at the new comer, smiling when the cat seems to glare at him.

Kai nods his head as he bends down to give the feline a pat. "I feed him sometimes," he explains. "There's a lot of stray cats in my area. I can't just let them starve."

Miguel watches with a soft gaze as Kai carefully picks the cat up into his arms and holds him against his chest as he scratches the back of his ear. He wraps an arm around Kai's waist, pulling Kai back towards him. Kai allows him to do this and even rests his head on his shoulder, still holding the cat in his arms.

If it wasn't for this cat, Miguel would probably never have realized his own feelings for Kai. And here he thought cats did nothing but sleep all day. Who knew they could play matchmaker?

"I guess these black cats are lucky after all," Miguel murmurs.

Kai tilts his head back to look up at his new boyfriend, blinking his wine red eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"He lead me to you, didn't he?" Miguel says as he places a kiss on Kai's lips.

"I'm so glad that he did," Kai says, unable to stop the warm and tender smile spreading across his lips. He turns back to the little matchmaker in his arms. "Should we adopt him?"

Miguel scratches the feline behind the ear and smiles to himself. He always said that cats have a hidden agenda. This one probably wanted a home! But he did put a lot of effort into his scheme. So…Oh, why not?

"Yeah," Miguel says after a moment. "We should."

Cats aren't so bad after all.

* * *

Meow :3

Please review.


End file.
